The Pyroar King
by Godkombat21
Summary: Follow the Litleo, Prince Simba, in his epic adventure to battle his evil uncle Scar, and reclaim his rightful place in the Circle of Life. (Basically a reenactment of The Lion King, but with Pokémon.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: This fic contains spoilers for those who have not seen The Lion King. Some parts of the plot have been edited but it still sticks to the main plot of the Lion King, additionally some original characters have been added. Both the Lion King and Pokémon belong to their respective owners. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Circle of Life**

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

_ Sithi uhhmm ingonyama _

_ Nants ingonyama bagithi baba _

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama _

_Ingonyama Siyo Nqoba _

_ Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala__  
_

The Sun rose high up in the sky, awaking all the Pokémon of the savannah.

_From the day we arrive on the planet_  
_ And blinking, step into the sun_  
_ There's more to see than can ever be seen_  
_ More to do than can ever be done_  
_ There's far too much to take in here_  
_ More to find than can ever be found_  
_ But the sun rolling high_  
_ Through the sapphire sky_  
_ Keeps great and small on the endless round_  
_ It's the Circle of Life_  
_ And it moves us all_  
_ Through despair and hope_  
_ Through faith and love_  
_ Till we find our place_  
_ On the path unwinding_  
_ In the Circle_  
_ The Circle of Life_

Mufasa, The Pyroar King of Pride Rock looked over the land, all the Pokémon of the Pride Lands were arriving accordingly. Then Zazu, the king's Chatot advisor, landed in front him on the edge of Pride Rock, He bowed before Mufasa with a big smile. Mufasa glanced at Zazu then looked back the crowed of animals, this time with a big heart warming smile. Suddenly from the crowed, emerged the staff of a good friend of the family. The King continued to smile as Rafiki, the elderly Mankey emerged from the crowd. He climbed onto Pride Rock and looked at the king with a warm smile. The two embraced each other with a big hug before turning the Queen, Sarabi. Mufasa and Sarabi embraced each other with an affectionate head rub, then turned to their attention to the baby Litleo in the queens paws. Rafiki smiled at the prince and dangled his staff in front of the infant. He then ripped apart on of the fruits on the staff, taking the juices of it and rubbing it on the princes forehead. He then picked up sand and sprinkled it on the prince, causing the little tyke to sneeze. Rafiki then picked up the child, and with a big smile walked toward the edge of Pride Rock. The King and Queen looked at each other with a proud look. Rafiki stood at the edge of Pride Rock and presented the cub before the rest of the Pokémon causing them to erupt in cheers.

_It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle..._

_The Circle of Life_

* * *

Deeper in Pride Rock...

a small Dedenne emerged from a small opening in the wall of the cave. It groomed itself but suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. It was about to run when it found itself pinned by the massive paw of Scar, a thin lanky Luxray with a scar over his right eye. The rodent Pokémon struggled as it was lifted up in the air.

"Life's not fair is it?" Scar asked rhetorically.

"You see I, well I, shall never be king."

The Dedenne began to crawl all over Scars Paw, in response, Scar playfully moved his paw with the tiny Pokémon.

"And you..."

It jumped off Scar's paw but was quickly re-caught.

"Shall never see the light of another day. Adieu."

Scar was about to eat the small Pokémon when a voice rang out from behind him.

"So this is where you were the whole time."

It was Zazu.

"What do you want?" Scar said with a groan.

"I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way, so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

Suddenly the Dedenne managed to slip out of Scars paw and scurry back into the shadows.

"Oh look Zazu, you made me loose my lunch."

"Ha! You'll loose more than that when the king gets through with you, he's as mad as a Hippowdon with a hernia"

"Oooooo, I quiver with **fear**." Scar's eyes began to glow as he edged, menacingly towards Zazu.

"Now Scar, don't look at me that way, HELP!" Zazu tried to fly away but was quickly snatched up by Scar.

"Scar." A booming voice rang out.

Scar turned to see his older brother, Mufasa standing on an edge above him.

"Drop him."

Zazu's beak poked out of Scar's mouth.

"Impeccable timing, your majesty."

Scar spat out Zazu who cringed a bit, being covered in spit.

"Well, if isn't his '_Majesty_', Mufasa, come to mingle with the common folk."

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba." Mufasa said clearly angered.

"That was today?" Scar responded with obvious sarcasm in his voice. "Oh I feel simply _awful_." He then clawed on the rocks making a sound like nails on a chalk board. Zazu cringed hearing this. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Well, mister, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother **you** should have been first in line." Zazu quickly retreated as Scar's front teeth began to surge with electricity.

"Well I was first in line." There was a deep resentment in Scar's voice. "Until the little _puffball_ was born."

"That '_puffball_', is my son." The King, having little patience at this point. "And your future king."

"Oh I shall practice my courtesy." Scar turned around and began to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar."

"Oh no, brother, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."

Suddenly a fireball landed next to Scar, accompanied with a vicious roar, causing Scar to turn his head towards his brother.

"Is that a Challenge?!" Mufasa snarled, steam rising from his nostrils.

"Temper, temper, I wouldn't _dream _of challenging you." Scar then began to make his leave.

"Pity why not?" Scar stopped and turned his head towards Zazu.

"Well as far as brains go, I've got the Luxray's share," He began to move again. "But when it comes to brute strength, well, I'm afraid I'm on the shallow end of the gene pool."

Scar then left out into the savannah.

Zazu sighed and flew onto Mufasa's shoulder.

"Well, there's one in every family sire. Two in my case actually. And they always manage to spoil the special occasion."

"What am I going to do with him..." Mufasa grumbled.

"He'd make a handsome throw rug."

"Zazu!"

"And just think when he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him."

Later that night...

In a large tree in the distance, Rafiki was painting on the inside of his tree humming lovingly to himself as he finished up on the painting of a certain painting of a Litleo. He chuckled to himself as he added a red stripe on the top of the head.

"Simba..."


	2. Scar's Manipulation

A few years past since the prince's presentation to the Pokémon of the Pride Lands, and since then the young prince had grown, and one day he awoke more excited than ever.

Simba emerged from Pride Rock as the sun rose into the air. A large smile spread across his face as he gazed over the edge of Pride Rock. He then dashed back into the caves

"Dad! Dad! Dad wake up!" Simba could barely contain his excitement, causing him to unintentionally step on a few other members of the pride on his way to his parents. He finally got to his father who was still fast asleep.

"Dad. Daaaad." Simba said becoming annoyed.

"You're son is awake." Sarabi whispered to Mufasa.

"Before sunrise, he's your son." Mufasa whispered back, still half asleep.

"Dad, come on dad." Simba continued, growing more impatient. He bit on his dads ear and tugged, and yet Mufasa still didn't budge.

"Daaaad." Simba groaned once more. He growled a bit and then tackled Mufasa. It was a rather weak attack and didn't hurt Mufasa at all but did manage to wake him up.

"You promised!" Simba insisted.

Mufasa looked at Simba's annoyed face for a few seconds.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up." Then with a loud yawn, Mufasa got up (waking Sarabi in the process).

Simba raced out of the cave with his parents trailing slightly. He sat at the edge of Pride Rock as his father came and sat down next to him as the sunrise lit up the Pride Lands before them.

"Look Simba, everything the light touches is our Kingdom."

"Whoa" Simba said in astonishment.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the Volcarona's sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?"

"Everything the light touches."

"Everything..." Simba said taking in those words. He then noticed a portion of the land, covered in shadows.

"What about that Shadowy place over there?"

"That's beyond our borders, you must never go there son."

"But I thought the king could do whatever he wants."

"Well there's more to being king then getting your way all the time." Mufasa chuckled a bit.

"There's more?" Simba asked with growing curiosity.

"Oh yes." Mufasa responded leading Simba to the plains of the savannah.

"Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king you must respect this balance and respect all creatures, from the burrowing Durant..."

They passed up a Zebstrika grazing nearby.

"To the Zebstrika."

"But Dad, don't we eat the Zebstrika?"

It snorted in annoyance, being reminded of that fact.

"Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass and berries, and the Zebstrika eat the grass and berries. And so we are all part of the great Circle of Life."

"Good morning, Sire." Zazu flew down and landed on a rock in front of Mufasa.

"Good morning, Zazu."

"Checking in with the morning report." Zazu said with a bow.

"Fire away."

Zazu began to give a report on the several Pokémon activities going on in the Pride Lands. Simba had been listening initially, but he quickly became distracted by a small Scyther that flew by. Simba began to pounce on the bug Pokémon but seemed to miss every time. Mufasa soon caught sight of this.

"What are you doing son?"

"Pouncing." Simba responded as an angry Scyther clipped off a few hairs on the top of his head.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." Mufasa said glancing mischievously at Zazu.

Zazu continued to go on with his morning report, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Zazu would you turn around for a minute?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes sire." Zazu then turned around while still giving his report.

"Stay low to the ground..." Mufasa whispered.

Zazu continued to give his report, but suddenly caught a glimpse at what they were doing behind him.

"What's going on?" He asked sounding somewhat nervous.

"A pouncing lesson." Mufasa responded.

"Oh very good, pouncing. POUNCING!" Zazu turned around. "Oh sire you can't be serious..."

Mufasa cut him off by gesturing to turn around.

"Oh this is so humiliating..." Zazu grumbled, turning back around.

"Don't make a sound..." Mufasa whispered.

"What are you telling him Mufasa?" Zazu turned but when he looked back, it seemed like Mufasa and Simba had just disappeared.

"Mufasa?" Zazu became increasingly nervous. "Simba?"

Suddenly Simba tackled Zazu out of no where. Mufasa laughed at the sight.

"That was very good." He said as Simba came by his side.

Suddenly a Sandshrew emerged from the ground under Zazu.

"Zazu?" He said scanning the area.

"Yes?" Zazu responded.

"Sir! News from the underground."

Mufasa was giving Simba more instructions when Zazu caught his attention.

"Sire! Mightyenas! In the Pride Lands!" He yelled, panicked.

"Zazu, take Simba home!" Mufasa ordered as he took off.

"Oh come on Dad, can I come?" Simba pleaded.

"No son." Mufasa responded sternly as he took off.

Simba lowered his head in disappointment.

"Awwww, I never get to come along." He said as he walked slowly back to Pride Rock.

"Oh come now, young master." Zazu said trying to comfort Simba as he followed him.

"One day you'll be king, then you can chase those slobbery, mangy, stupid dark types from dusk to dawn."

Meanwhile at Pride Rock...

Scar sat on the edge of Pride Rock, sulking angrily to himself.

"Hey, Scar what ya doin?" Voice rang out.

Scar looked up to see a mangy Spearow flying towards him and settling down for a landing.

"Oh no..." Scar mumbled to himself.

"Oh come on now, it takes more muscles to frown then to smile ol' boy." The Spearow said walking closer.

"What do you want Udhi?" Scar groaned.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite Luxray was farin. Still livin in Mufasa's shadow eh?"

"What do you think?" Scar snapped.

"Hey, don't get all prissy, I just wanted to pay an ol' friend a visit, that's all."

"Yes well, you're 'visit' is unneeded."

"Aw come on, ol' boy, it can't be all that bad."

"I used to think that to, then **he **was born."

"He?" Udhi seemed confused. "Who he?"

"Simba you idiot! Who else?!"

"Oh right, the prince, where's my head?"

Scar groaned.

"It always was full of rocks" He mumbled.

Udhi glanced over the edge of Pride Rock.

"Hey heads up ol' boy, here comes your nephew."

"_Grand_." Scar dryly responded.

"Well I should probably be off then. The misses is gonna be to be bringin home Wurmples tonight." Udhi licked his beak a bit as he flew off towards his home.

Scar turned his had and groaned in disgust.

Suddenly Simba appeared off of the side of Pride Rock.

"Hey Uncle Scar, guess what."

Scar rolled his eyes.

"I despise guessing games." He whispered silently.

"I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock." Simba said not waiting for a response

"Oh goodie." Scar responded dryly

"My dad just showed me the kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all." Simba laughed childishly after saying that.

"Yes, well forgive me for not leaping for joy." Scar said rolling over. "Bad back you know."

"Hey Uncle Scar, when I'm king, what'll that make you?" Simba asked climbing on Scar's back.

"A Mankey's uncle."

"Heh, you're so weird." Simba said rolling over to Scar's front.

"You have _no idea_." Scar then began to get up. "So, your father showed you the whole Kingdom, eh?"

"Everything." Simba responded springing up.

"He didn't show you what's beyond that border did he?"

Simba's smile faded.

"Well, no, Dad says I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right, it's _far _to dangerous, only the bravest Pokémon go there."

"Well, I'm brave." Simba scooted closer. "What's out there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just _can_'_t_ tell you."

"Why not?"

"Simba, Simba, I'm just looking out for my favorite nephew." Scar placed a paw on Simba's head.

"Yeah right, I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason for me to be protective, a graveyard of fossils is no place for a young Litleo, Oops!" Scar fakelly placed a paw over his mouth.

"A graveyard of what?!" Simba asked in astonishment.

"Whao!"

"Oh dear, I've said too much. Well I suppose you would have found out sooner or later, you be _so _clever after all." Scar then pulled Simba closer to him. "But do me just one favor, promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

Simba thought for a second. "I promise."

"There's a good lad, now you run along now. And remember, it's our little secret."

Simba nodded and then ran off towards the savannah. Scar couldn't help but smile sinisterly, with his eyes glowing. For he knew it was only a matter of time before Simba got himself killed.

* * *

Authors Note: Meet Udhi. Basically, he's Scar's equivalent of Zazu, except much, much more annoying. Also if you haven't noticed, he's rather... eh slow. Scar just can't seem to find more intelligent company these days. Also Fun Fact: Udhi means annoy in Swahili. (see what I did there? :D)


End file.
